Through the Years: Duncan and Courtney
by DancingDoll XOXO
Summary: Well, our favorite (dysfunctional) couple is back. No mean reviews.
1. Country Club (Age 3)

Duncan's P.O.V

"Kim!" My mother ran up and hugged a random lady. "I didn't know you wen't to Biscay Country club!" The lady was clad in a pink skirt, a white tank top and a pink pair of shoes. The tank top said 'Juicy' on it. What's Juicy? She also had a little girl behind her. She was wearing a pink tennis dress. Her tennis shoes were also pink.

"Biscay is near Spain and France." The girl said.

"Yes, it is!" The lady, 'Kim' kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'm glad Geography Camp helped."

"Oh, Lilliana, this is Courtney." The lady pulled her daughter in front of her. "She's three."

"So is Duncan." My mother hissed. "Shake her hand."

"Hi." I shake her hand.

"Did you sanitize?"

"No, why?" I ask.

"Sanitize before I shake your hand." She crossed her arms behind her.

"Duncan, here." My mom poured this sticky liquid that smelled really bad into my hands. "Now shake." I shook her hand. She smiled, and waltzed away with her mother.

Courtney's P.O.V

"You know your not always going to get what you want, right?" My mom says.

"So what. I don't want to die of germs." "Your a little princess, aren't you." My mother laughs a little. "Your going to a private school with him, you know that, right?"

"What, why? Will he have hand sanitizer? Oh no, I'll die of germs!" I scream.

"Shh! This is a country club!" My mother covers my mouth, stopping my scream. "Your going to a private school because your father, who is at work now, wants you to go get a good education."

"Why does that non-hand sanitizing user have to come?" I pout.

"Because his parents want the same thing. Let's go, I made mac and cheese."

Random Guy's P.O.V

"Darla, was that a seagull?" I ask my wife.

"Yes, Joe. Just go back to sleep."

* * *

Haha! Can you just see this happening in real life!


	2. Time-Out Chair (Age 5 or 6)

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"La la la la! You make me feel so!" I sung into my hairbrush. "How was I, Bridgette?"

"You were great! Better than Brittany Spears!" She laughed and we collapsed on my pink bed. "Are you excited for first grade?"

"Kind of, except there's going to be this really annoying guy who doesn't use hand sanitizer there." I say.

"Are you seriously annoyed about hand sanitizer?" She raises an eyebrow. "I don't use hand sanitizer."

"Yeah, but you wash your hands all the time." I say. "Because you are always at surf class. "Well, I'm going to be a professional surfer when I grow up."

"I'm going to be either that lady on 'The People's Court', 'Judge Judy' or 'Judge Mathis' or a lawyer." I grin.

"Girls, tomorrow is the first day of first grade. You need your sleep! Okay, Bridgette, since your mother and father are in the Bahamas and I'm babysitting you, I set out a clean mattress for you."

"Thank you, Ms. Hampton." Bridgette puts on her blue pajamas and collapses on her mattress.

"Good night!" I say.

"Night." Bridgette is snoring minutes later.

**Duncan's P.O.V, the next morning**

"Mom! Dad! I don't want to go to school!" I scream. "No! No! No!"

"Duncan, if I let you carpool with Geoff, will you go to school?" My father sighs, handing me a Nutri-Bar. "Please, eat this."

"Fine! I'll carpool with him!"

"Hello, Mr. Day? Can Duncan carpool with Geoff today?" My mother cleared her throat. "Thank you!"

"Hi, Geoff! Hi Mr. Day!" I jump into the car once it arrives. "Thank you for letting me carpool!"

"Your welcome."

"Duncan! We need to make a promise to never like a girl. Ever." Geoff said. "Promise?"

"Promise."

**At First Grade **

"Hello, I'm Ms. Uranium. I'll be your first grade teacher."

"You." Courtney approached me, still annoyed.

"What, still mad at me for the hand sanitizer thing? That was like three years ago, get over it, Princess." I snort.

"I will not let you call me that! Only loved ones can, and I hate you!"

"Courtney! We do not tell people we hate them! Sit in the time out chair!" Ms. Uranium sat her down. I laugh a little.

**Geoff's P.O.V**

"Hi, I'm Geoff." I say to a little blonde girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bridgette. I want to be a professional surfer."

"I want to be a reality TV show host." I laugh nervously.

"I have to go talk to my friend."

"Me too. She's probably going to be really sad in that chair."

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"Bridgette!" I whine. "This is so stupid! It's making my butt hurt! There is no cushion like at home!"

"Oh, god. You really are a Princess!" Bridgette laughed.

"I guess you are my BFFL..." I pout. "Just don't tell my mom."

"I won't!" Bridgette and I linked arms, and sat on the rug for snack time.


	3. Food Fight (Age 7)

Courtney's P.O.V

"Bridgette, did you hear? I new girl is coming to school!"

"I know, but she's going in fourth grade. I heard she's always been homeschooled."

"Gwen!" I overheard a voice yell. It was Duncan. Suddenly, a TEENY tiny part of me is jealous, like he's MY property. I'm not supposed to like anybody, I'm in third grade.

Duncan's P.O.V

"So, will you please do me that favor?"

"No. Just cause I'm your cousin doesn't mean I'll let you copy of of my spanish homework." Gwen rolled her eyes. "I need some girl friends."

"Geoff?"

"No way, dude. I probably got them all wrong, anyways."

"Fine. I'll let Señora Salazar fail me."

Courtney's P.O.V

"Hi, can I sit?" Gwen, the new girl is wearing a black dress, bright blue leggings and hot pink sneakers.

"Sure." Bridgette says before I can say no.

"So, how do you know Duncan? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No..He's my annoying cousin." Gwen says. "Do you like him?"

Bridgette stares at me. "Do you, Courtney?"

"No!" I blurt out so loudly the cafeteria hears. "I don't!"

"What does she want...?" A girl named Lindsay (who's really stupid) asked.

"I don't know, just sit there and look hot." Heather, who acted like she was sixteen, looked over at me, flipped her long black hair and rolled her eyes.

"Hah!" Duncan let out a loud laugh.

"Well, at least I still don't sleep with a stuffed bear!" I shout across the cafeteria.

"Ohhh, Snayup!" Bridgette giggled, but stopped when realizing that Geoff and Duncan were friends.

"Well, at least I didn't wet the bed until age seven! Oh wait, you still haven't turned eight yet!" Duncan fired back.

"Well, I still don't believe in Santa Claus!" I smirk.

"I hate you!" Duncan said.

"F*** you!" I scream!

"Okay, I'll f*** you!" Duncan grins.

"Your so dirty!" I scream.

"This calls for a food fight!" Geoff throws a piece of pie at Bridgette's blonde pony tail.

"Oh, it's on!" Bridgette smears a piece of cake in Gwen's face.

"Grr..." Gwen threw her tuna sandwich anywhere, which landed on Lindsay's head, causing her to scream, and throw her soup in Heather's face. Gwen, Bridgette and I giggled.

"Sorry, Heath." Lindsay winced.

"I will kill you in your f***ing sleep!" Heather pulled off her cashmere sweater and tossed her lemon gelato on to this girl named Leshawna.

**BTW, I'm going with season three of Total Drama characters.**

"Oh, hell no!" Leshawna hugged her friend Beth. "Protect me, girl!"

"Uhh, uhh. Ms. Sim, help! This food fight is SO out of control!" Beth tattled on us.

"Beth!" We all shouted. We got detention for the rest of third grade.


	4. Dancing Nuts (Age 12)

Courtney's P.O.V

"It'll be fun, come on!" I beg. "Please, come to dance class with me?"

"It's hip hop class, right?" Gwen said. "There's no way I'm doing it if it's ballet."

"I take ballet tomorrow, on Saturday. It's Friday, I do hip hop on Friday." I say.

"Fine. Gwen, last week we wen't to your boyfriends rock concert, and to my surf competition." Bridgette said. "So what's the attire?"

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend. Were twelve, and in sixth grade. He's just a guy I like, and his name is Trent." Gwen sighed, crossing her arm, over her chest."

"Sports bra and booty shorts." I say. "I have extras."

"Jeez, are you going to be a stripper, like Lindsay?" Gwen joked. I roll my eyes. After were all changed, I stepped in.

"Hi, Ms. Kim." I say.

"Courtney, did you realize that Kim is Duncan's mom, and Duncan is grounded so he has to come here?"

"No, I'm not cousins with him like you and my parents don't tell me everything about him." I roll my eyes again.

"Courtney, I _totally_ didn't know you were in dance class." Duncan said sarcastically. "Duh, I'm here to see the girls in bras and booty shorts."

I glared at him from across the room, in the front row.

"Okay, so we'll start off with this move." Ms. Kim demonstrated while Duncan stared at us as we did the move.

"Stop staring at me!" I mouth. "Ms. Kim, your son is being a pervert."

"Duncan, go outside." Ms. Kim pointed towards the door. Duncan still looked us from the door.

After class I saw him, and he said; "Nice rack, Princess." He smirks. "I hate you."

I kick him in the nuts.

"Princess, do you not think I didn't just come from karate class?" He asks. "I have to wear a cup. I'm wearing my karate gear, I didn't know preps were that...Unnoticed."

"I'm never eating nuts again." I shake my head.

Duncan's P.O.V

"I'm having dinner with the Hampton's tonight, want come?" My mother asks me.

"Sure mom, I'll bring a desert." Once we get to Courtney's house, I sit by her, to deliberately irritate me. "I brought desert." I say.

"Oh, thank you, Duncan!" Mr. Hampton says. "What is it?"

"Nuts. Chestnuts." I smirk, as Courtney winces.

Courtney's P.O.V

This'll be a long night...


	5. Bat Your Eyes (Age 13)

Duncan's P.O.V  
"What are the best things in a girl?" Geoff asks. "Come on, Duncan. Lunch just started. Answer the damn question."  
"Umm...Their boobs?" I say. "I don't know."  
"Hey, Duncan..." Heather walked by, flipping her hair and batting her eyes. She was wearing a crop top and denim shorts.  
"Now you see why?" I say.  
"Uhhh..." Geoff drooled a little. "Yes, Mr. Jerkins, X=69."  
"69!" I laughed.  
"So immature." Trent rolled his eyes but laughed.  
Courtney's P.O.V  
"Can we skip gym today?" I ask. "I know I don't say this, but were in swimming, and I don't feel like 'rocking my suit' today."  
"You never skip classes." Gwen said.  
"Unless your embarrassed about something, need to study or throwing a tantrum." Bridgette finished.  
"I don't need to study and I'm too embarrassed to throw a tantrum." I say.  
"What are you embarrassed about, Court?" Gwen asks.  
"Okay, so after dance class, I was walking home, and I got my period, so I needed to go to an adult, so I decided to go to Ms. Kim, or Ms. Baker's house, so I did and I told her what happened, but Duncan overheard."  
"That's it?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "We had G and R in sixth grade, just tell hime to get over it."  
"No! Then, since it was raining outside, I changed tops, and Duncan walked in on me! Naked!"  
"Ohh..." Gwen said.  
"I it really that bad?"  
"Yes." Bridgette said.  
"At least your honest." I say.  
"Come on, let's go talk to him." Gwen said. "He's probably forgotten about it."  
"No!" I hiss, as Gwen and Bridgette drag me over. "Stop it, guys!"  
"Duncan!" Gwen shouts. "Get your ass over here!"  
"Don't say ass, were thirteen." I say. "Instead, say the british version: arse!"  
"That won't distract me that quickly."  
"Come on!" Gwen pulls me by my top. It's pink with black stripes and it's very loose.  
"Gwen, don't pull that." I say. Suddenly, Heather walks by.  
"Ooops, that top is a little loose...Let me help with that." And pulls the top off completely, so I'm just in a green Gilly Hicks green bra.  
"How about we don't talk to Duncan today." I say, yanking my t-shirt back on.  
"How about we don't." Gwen sits back down.  
I, however, act like as if nothing happens. In spanish class, Duncan was bothering me.  
"Princess, you gonna be a stripper when you grow up?"  
"What are you talking about?" I don't even blink.  
"That cafeteria performance." He says. "Good job, out there."  
I, however just bat an eye. Then kick him in the balls.  
"What are you talking about?" I wink, flip my hair and walk away.  
"What just happened?" Gwen asked as she got out of her world language class, French.  
"Nothing." I grin, as Gwen and Bridgette shared an 'WTF?' like glance.


	6. Best April Fools Prank Ever (Age 16)

Duncan's P.O.V

"Tomorrow's April Fools day." Duncan said to himself. "I have no prank...Wait! Yes I do!"

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Courtney's number.

"Hello? I'm at voluntary jury duty. Fax or call my ho-" Courtney pretended to be a voice dialer.

"Cut the crap, Princess. I have a great April Fools idea. How about we get fake married, skip school, call the TV people and let them know two sixteen year olds are getting married."

"That was a lot to say, but fine. I'll get Gwen and Bridgette to be my bridesmaids." Courtney said.

Courtney's P.O.V: The next day

"Bridge, Gwen. I have you on three-way. Duncan and I are going to get fake married today, so you both will wear...Green, to match his mohawk."

"Done." Bridgette hung up.

"What shade of green?" Gwen asked. "I swear, if it's neon green..."

"No, it's dark green." I say. "You'd freak." Gwen hung up.

Duncan's P.O.V: At school

"Ready?" I text Courtney.

"Ready. Got the ring?" She texts back.

I look at the hot pink ring pop. "Yup." I text. I stand up, walk over to her table and get down on one knee.

"Courtney Hamptons, will you marry me?" I pull out the ring pop.

"Seriously? A RING pop?" Courtney hisses. "Fine. Yes!" She says loudly.

"The wedding is at fifth period, the lawn." I say.

Courtney's P.O.V: At the lawn, fifth period

"Everybody ready?" I ask.

"Yup."

"Leshawna, when I ask you to do the honers, you say, Happy April Fools, Y'all!" I say. "Got it."

"Got it. Or, if the news station comes, we'll all say it on three." She said as Courtney nodded.

"Hello! Were the Canadian News station, and we caught heard of a wedding. Anything you want to say to the cameras?"

"Happy April Fools!" They all shouted.

Too bad that our 'Wedding' ended up on the front of the magazine. Yup, detention sure sounds about right.


	7. Canada, Alaska and Mongolia pt1 (Age 17)

Duncan's P.O.V: At lunch  
"Man, I can't believe it's the last day of school." Geoff sighed. "I don't know what to do, I don't want to break up with Bridgette and-"  
"For college, right?" Duncan said. "Dude, did you forget? Our principal, Mr. McClean does this for college too. You don't have t break up with her."  
"Oh yeah." Geoff sipped his chocolate milk.  
"I think we all should do something cool for the end of high school. Besides ripping up our math books." Trent said.  
"How about a road trip? We can drive to Alaska, then we can fly to Mongolia." Duncan said. "Come one, who hasn't ever wanted to take a road trip with their best friends?"  
"Can I bring Bridgette?" Geoff asks.  
"Can I bring Gwen?" Trent asks. "Wait, are you gonna bring Courtney?"  
"Gwen and Bridgette's presence will bring her along." Duncan said. "Come on, let's tell them."

Courtney's P.O.V: Talking about the Trip  
"Agh. If I don't find something to do for this summer, I'll be stuck at home all summer." I moan. "It's either that or babysitting."  
"Hello ladies!" Duncan slid into the seat next to me. "Whatcha doin' this summer?"  
"Nothing." We all say.  
"Well, we have an idea. Were going to drive to Alaska in Geoff's trailer, then we'll fly to Mongolia."  
"I'm in!" Bridgette pumps her fist in the air. "Now I have something to do this summer.  
"I'll do it." Gwen says. "Besides, Lindsay lives next to me and if I have to listen to her, Heather and her cousin, Dakota's girly screams all summer, I will seriously kill myself."  
"Is Duncan going?" I furrow my nose. "If he is, I won't go."  
"Harsh, Courtney. Harsh." Duncan fake cried. "I'll bring hand sanitizer for all."  
"Fine." I say. "When is this trip and how long will it be?"  
"It takes 45 hours, or 1 day and 21 hours to drive from Saskatchewan, Canada, where we are now. Then, we'll fly a plane." Duncan said.  
"Wow. Duncan actually knows stuff." I said sarcastically. "What a miracle."  
"We leave tomorrow." Geoff said. "How about we meet at Gwen's house."  
"Kay. We'll have a sleepover." I say. "Come over at four, and we'll head to the mall to pick up some vacation clothes."  
Four PM, Courtney's car  
"I hate shopping." Gwen pouted. "If we run into Heather, can we start another food fight, like we did in third grade?"  
"Of course we can." I roll my eyes.  
We finish at about 6 o'clock and head back to my house.

Duncan's P.O.V: The next day, Geoff's car  
*Honk honk* Geoff beeped his horn again, waiting for his girlfriend and her friends. "Bridgette! Come on!"  
The girls came out of the house wearing capris and sweaters.  
"Isn't it cold in Alaska?" I say to Geoff, who's wearing a pink overskirt and jean shorts.  
"I wear this year round, brah." Geoff taps his finger to an imaginary beat.  
"Trent, did you bring your guitar?" Gwen asks as I shove all of the girls stuff in the trunk.  
"No road songs." I say. "I'm allergic to guitar music."  
"That's impossible." Courtney says, coming up behind Gwen and Bridgette carrying at least four suitcases.  
"We'll only be gone a month." Duncan says. "Not four."  
"I need my office supply work." She pulls the smallest suitcase into the car with her. "Let's vamos!"  
"I didn't know you spoke Spanish, Courtney." I say. "What does 'Four suitcases on a vacation is unnecessary' mean?"  
"Cuatro maletas en unas vacaciones es innecesaria, y no, no es."  
"Yeah. Now I know why I failed Spanish." Geoff said.  
"Why, do you need a tutor?" Trent asked.  
"No. I didn't know what it was."


	8. Canada, Alaska and Mongolia pt2 (Age 17)

Courtney's P.O.V: In the car, A day and 20 hours later

"I NEED A MIRACLE I WANNA BE YOUR GIRL!" Geoff was singing as loudly as possible just to irritate us..

"Geoff, can you please stop trying to imitate the singer? You're driving." I say. "Or else, I'm going to blow up. Duncan, how many more hours left?"

"About one." He says. "Geoff, shut the fuck up."

"Duncan!" Gwen gasps. "Language!"

"Ugh, fine, whatever." He rolled his eyes while I held back a snicker.

"Let's sing some road songs!" Trent pulled his guitar out.

"What songs do you know?" I ask.

"I don't know any! Let's just make one up!" He cleared his throat and started to sing. "Let's go on the road! With my best friends, girlfriend and her best friends! We're driving to the cold, snowy Alaska! From the also cold and snowy Canada! Then we'll fly to Mongolia! But we don't know what the temperature is!"

"Wow. Just, wow." I shake my head in annoyance and start to play on my phone.

Duncan starts to text me.

**Big_D**: Bored, U princess?

**Go2Court_ney**: Geoff's singing is killing me alive, Bridgette is asleep and Gwen is listening to goth/punk music. Yup.

**Big_D**: LMFAO Jk Princess

**Go2Court_ney**: Wtf do you always call me Princess?

**Big_D**: Bcuz u act like one. The first time that I met you, you made me put on hand sanitizer. U know what else is a big D...? X)

**Go2Court_ney**: So is that all you remember about me! That hurts! And, ewwww...

**Big_D**: No. You got timeout one time, I remember we started a food fight, Heather pulled off your shirt in the cafeteria, I freaked you out with nuts when we were twelve, you kicked me in the balls and we got fake married together. I dare u to change ur username...Really? Go2Court_ney? Change it to Princess_of_the_law

**Go2Court_ney**: ... Wow. The memories. How about I will fucking sue you?

Just, wow. I bit down on my lip just to keep the embarrassment from seeping in, but suddenly it doesn't seem like a bad idea.

**I_will_fucking_sue_u: **just changed it, Big_D

**Big_D**: Were here! Even better username, Princess.

**I_will_fucking_sue_u**: Finally.

"Here!" I hop on the plane.

Duncan's P.O.V: However many hours left the flight is from Alaska to Mongolia is later "Mongolia!" Geoff hops off the plane and kisses the ground. "I just realized something." I say.

"What?" Gwen asks. "It better not be that we have to live on the streets."

"No! It's just that our summer jobs at the mall start in a day."

"So I had to sit in a car for almost two fucking days straight, ride in a plane, only to realize that our jobs start tomorrow?" Courtney's left eye twitched.

"Wait! We won't have enough time to drive back!" Geoff says. "Geoff, you just saved our summer." Bridgette kissed him on the cheek.

"Duncan!" Courtney frowned as I tried to kiss her. "Fine."

She let me kiss her on the cheek, but I aimed for her lips. Too bad she aimed at another section of me... With her foot!

Not her lips, because that wouldn't make well for a K rated story...


	9. Total DramaThe End (Age 22)

Duncan's P.O.V  
"Duncan, have you ever wanted to be famous?" Courtney asked.  
"What kind of fame? Paris Hilton, or reality TV?" I ask.  
"Well, it's impossible for us to be that famous, so reality TV."  
We got Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen and Trent to come with us. A bunch of other kids from our school came to the audition. The show was called Total Drama Island.  
Courtney's P.O.V  
"Okay, so you act like you're the A-type preppy student. Then you curse right at that section...Yup, perfect." Chris said as we shot my 'audition' film at a high school.  
"Since all of you wen't to the same elementary school as kids, we'll pay you to pretend you don't know each other." Chris said. "Deal?"  
"Deal."

Duncan's P.O.V: Season 2  
"Chris, all this pretending is killing me inside. When do we stop pretending?"  
"Dude, reality TV is always fake. That's why you pretend." Chris said.  
Courtney's P.O.V: Season 3  
I hate pretending for this stupid show. Even I didn't read the fine print, and I ALWAYS read the fine print. So much happened during TDI and TDA. Gwen and Trent fake broke up on the show, but afterwards, they truly broke up. It was really sad, since Trent was going to marry her after college. Too bad we have to pretend were sixteen. Duncan and I fake broke up, which took a pounding to our real relationship. After that, we broke up for good. Chris McClean ruined our relationship.

Duncan's P.O.V: Season 5  
The last season that we were on, was horrible. Courtney stopped talking to me, in reality TV life, and in real life. When we got back to our homes, in Canada, (well, when I was in jail), I got a call from Courtney.  
It said: We've been pretending to hate each other for five seasons of a TV show straight. By the way, I still dislike you in real life.

Courtney's P.O.V: The end (of her)  
"No, Paul! This lawsuit is THIS Tuesday, not next Tuesday! Get a planner, for goodness sake!" I yell, into my PDA.  
I now teach a school of kids who want to become lawyers.  
"Ugh." I sigh to myself, as I begin to text. Suddenly, I crash hard into a truck. The last thing I hear was from Paul, the last person I talked to before I got into the car crash.  
It was: "Hey, I won the lawsuit. Thanks for your teachings!" Then, the world wen't black.

Duncan's P.O.V: The end (of him)  
I was mad. So, in jail my buddies and I planned an escape. Unfortunately, the jail was ran by Chef Hatchet, so he recognized me from Total Drama. In the middle of the night, he saw my friend, Len and I trying to dig our way out of jail. Chef, being the evil maniac he was, decided to kill me.

* * *

Yup, that's the end of this story! Kind of sad, but...


End file.
